A True Friend
by GemofIce
Summary: Jasper and Storm are best friends. But when a mission breaks that friendship in two, the team are gonna have to give it their all to get that friendship back. And to rescue Storm.
1. Chapter 1

A True FriendChapter One: The Return

"Frost! Frost! Wake up!" Sammy pleaded to her sister, "Frost! Wake up!" Sammy shook Frost's shoulder, the wolf's eyes shot open.

"What's wrong now?" Frost asked looking up at her sister's panic struck face.

"The Loonatics are all in grave danger! It's Sharze! Krystal had a vision! Sharze is back with a new plan!"

"What!" Frost felt it all click into place as the reality hit her. "It can't be…" Frost had lost her words.

"Oh but it can! We have to warn them!" Sammy cried.

"Umm… oh! There's ten of us right?"

"Yeah." Sammy replied, "What are you getting at?"

"Half of us could hold him off, while the other half could go warn them!"

"No Frost. I'll hold him off. You go warn them." A small voice came from the back of the room.

"Olive, you help Frost and the others. I'll stay and hold him off." Sammy said.

"Sam are you sure?" Frost was getting worried and anxious at the same rate.

"Positive. Frost you can't waist any more time. Go. Be careful." Sammy whispered.

"You too." Was all Frost could say before disappearing. The others followed with lightning speed.

"Why hello Sammy. Remember me?" Came a voice cold as ice, pure evil rang in it. That could only mean one thing. Sharze. A low growl came from Sammy's throat.

"So Sharze," She said as soon as he walked into view, "Where's your little clan?" Sammy taunted.

Sharze smirked, "Right here." Suddenly a dozen or so Darkners appeared.

"Shit. Where the hell do you villains get your followers? The Villain Hotline? Oh and let me guess, your motto is, we're looking for some idiots with no future. Right?" Sammy threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

Sharze couldn't help but laugh at the young girl. "Maybe." He smirked.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Augh." Sammy stomped her foot. She hated playing games. But this, this was going on to long, to far. "Can we skip all this talk and go strait to the part where I kick your sorry butt?" Sammy asked.

"You'll have to go through us first." A raspy voice answered her. This Darkner was Splick, the captain of the gaurds.

"Splick?" Sammy was impressed.

"That's the name. Don't where it out." He growled. Sammy took a step forward and Splick attacked. He knocked Sammy to the ground, but she easily rolled and pinned him to the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Saphira! Saphira wake up!" Frost pleaded in the fox's ear.

Saphira's eyes flickered open "Frost? What are you doing here?" She glanced over at her clock, "And at this time of night?"

"We have a major problem-" Frost started but was cut off by Saphira.

"Did Cozz fall in the well again?"

"No."

"Did he get his head stuck in the chair again-" Frost cut off Saphira this time.

"Saph it's not about Cozz. It's… its Sharze."

"What?" Saphira gasped.

"Come on! We have to wake Storm! The rest of you go wake your anthro! We'll meet in the main room! Go!" Frost yelled. They all disappeared, "Ok Saph come on!"

Amber Triangle

Frost and Saphira silently crept into Storm's room. "Storm wake up!" Frost whispered in her ear.

_Storm's point of view_

"Frost?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Yeah, Storm you have to get up." Frost whispered.

"Why?" I asked yawning and stretching. I was so comfortable where I was. I didn't want to get up.

"Because Sharze is back." Her voice turned to ice.

"What!" I shrieked nearly falling off my bed.

"We are to meet the others in the main room." Saphira cut in.

"Right. Lets go." Frost grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

_Normal point of view_

_Yellow Triangle _

Ace's point of view

"Ace. Ace wake up." I could hear my name being called, was it my imagination? "Ace wake up." I heard it again. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry, but then it cleared and what I saw looking back at me was an angel. Her wavy caramel coloured hair was just past her shoulders. She was a bunny.

Her emerald green eyes seemed to light up the room, they had the strangest pupils, they were stars. Dark, thick lashes surrounded her eyes. She had an adorable little nose,

her lips were curved up in a smile and had a light pink shade to them. She was beautiful.

"Ace my name is Amy." Her voice sweet and soft, like velvet.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

She chuckled softly, "No."

"Then why are you an angel?" I was confused, she was an angel.

"Ace I'm not. I'm from the Whisper Clan. I came here with Frost to warn you as I am your guardian. Sharze is back and you need to come with me to the main room. Frost will explain everything when we're there." She said.

My eyes widened, "Sharze? Frost? What?" I was usually good at catching onto things, but I was confused.

"Please just come with me." My angel said smiling, I nodded.

Normal Point of view Green Triangle

_ Tech's point of view_

"Tech time to get up." I heard a small voice say. It was female and sounded like music. "Tech wake up." The music commanded. I opened my eyes to find my eyes staring back at me. The only difference was the pupils. They were stars.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Tech, my name is Olive, I am your guardian. I came with Frost to give you a warning." She answered.

"A warning." I echoed.

"Yes. To warn you about Sharze. He's back. We need to meet Frost in the main room. Please come with me." As she was talking, I had time to study her features. She had light brown hair that reached her elbows. She was a coyote with olive green eyes and star pupils.

"Alright Olive let's go." I said. Getting up and following her to the door.

_Normal Point of View_

_ Red Triangle_

_ Rev's Point of View_

"Rev wake up." A sweet voice said. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly.

"Krystal?" I asked in surprise.

"Hi Rev." Krystal chuckled.

"I…I thought you were gone." I was shocked. The last time I'd seen her was when I was almost killed by…by Splick. She sacrificed her life for mine.

"Rev. you know that I would do anything to protect you." The female roadrunner replied.

"I know but, how did you get away?" I asked.

"Easy. When he pulled out his dagger and knocked me to the ground, he looked away, so I kicked him off me and I pinned him to the ground. I took his dagger. He got scared and disappeared." Krystal replied.

"Cool." I exclaimed giving her a high-five.

"Now Rev, what I really came here for is to warn you about Sharze, he's back. We need to meet Frost in the main room. Come on, let's go." Krystal said.

"Alright." I got up and led her out the door.

Normal point of ViewOrange TriangleDuck's Point of View

"Duck wake up." I heard a sweet little voice say. I opened my eyes to see two sky blue eyes with star pupils looking back at me. She was a female duck. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her smile was mesmerizing. It would make the most beautiful sunset jealous.

"Who are you? Are you an adoring fan? I'm ready for autographs. Or pictures." I said to the beautiful girl.

She shook her head giggling. "Not exactly. My name is Chloe. I am you guardian. Emphasis on guardian. I came here with Frost to give you a warning. Duck listen to me. Sharze is back! Please we must go meet Frost in the main room."

"What ever you say sunshine." I said getting up and winking at her. She giggled quietly as we walked out the door.

Normal Point of View

_Purple Triangle _

_Slam's Point of View_

"Slam wake up." I heard voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see another pair staring back at me. "Slam my name is Trish. I came to warn you that Sharze is back. Please come with me to the main room. Frost will explain everything there." She said. I looked at the golden eyes with star pupils.

The short blonde hair, her nose, her smile was small but pretty. So I nodded and followed her out the door.

_Normal Point of View_

_Pink Triangle_

_Lexi's Point of View_

I opened my eyes at the sound of the door to my room opening. I saw a dark figure walking towards me; I felt a scream building up in my throat. I jumped out of bed and knocked the figure to the ground I was aiming a brain blast at the figure when he said, "Lexi, jeez give me a chance to talk! Is this the way you act around all guys!"

I got up and turned the light on. He was a bunny anthro with dark blonde hair, emerald green eyes with star pupils. He was half smiling, "Who… who… who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you here? Who sent you?" I asked.

"Lexi, My name is Luke. I know your name because I am your guardian. I came to warn you. No one sent me, I came with Frost." He answered all of my questions in order. I was impressed.

"Ok Luke. Warn me about what?" I asked.

"Sharze is back. We need to go meet Frost in the main room she will explain everything there." He replied.

"All right cutie let's go." Seriously, he was cute. He and I walked out the door.

_Normal Point of View_

_Brown Triangle_

_Thorn's Point of View_

"Thorn wake up." I heard a voice call. Thorn hun wake up." I opened my eyes. "Thorn my name is Todd I came with Frost to warn you about Sharze. Sammy's not here right now. Yes I can read your mind. I'm your guardian. All guardians have the same powers as the person their guarding. No. If the person doesn't have powers the guardian doesn't either."

"Ok then. Why do we need to go to the main room? Oh. What! No way! He's back! No! It can't be true! Todd we took care of him a month ago."

"Thorn it _is_ true. Sammy holding him off so we can warn all of you. Yes all of you. Yes that means Duck too."

"Damn." I was disappointed. "Alright let's go."

_Normal Point of View_

_Blue Triangle_

_Jasper's Point of View_

"Jasper wake up." I opened my eyes to respond to the voice. All I saw was nothing. "Jasper." I heard the voice from behind me. I turned my head only to have my lips press against something. I quickly pulled back.

I heard laughing from beside me "Well Jasper, I've gotta say, you know how to make a first meeting…" the voice was male, and chuckling in amusement. I couldn't help but chuckling at myself.

"Is it safe to turn my head?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup." He replied. I turned my head slowly just to make sure I was safe. Our eyes locked and we burst into laughter. When we calmed ourselves finally. I took in his features, he had messy dark brown hair, with the same coloured eyes, his pupils were stars.

He was also a white fox. "Ok. Back on track. I came with Frost to warn you about Sharze. He's back. We need to go to the main room to meet Frost. She said to meet her there. Oh, by the way, my names Avery."

"Ok Avery, let's go." I said. "Oh ya, try not to get to close to my face again, or else you might end up dieing from laughing." I teased.

_Normal Point of View_

All the Loonatics (and guardians) got to the main room at the same time. Suddenly Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, you must get out now!" Her hologram was cut off. The lights cut out then screams were heard. The lights blinked back on. Storm, Jasper, Thorn, and Saphira were being held captive by four of Sharze's men. He chuckled.

"Frost, you let your sister fight, but she lost. You got here first because you're faster, but not stronger." "I am stronger than you." Frost growled. "We shall see." He stepped forward.

They all tensed, ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: True of False

Sharze sighed as his eyes darted around the room. Finally falling on Tech. He was crouched down, ready to pounce at any moment. Ace put his hand on the coyote's shoulder.

"Tech." Sharze's tone was playful, teasing. "I know your secret."

Tech growled threateningly. Olive was crouched in the same position at his side. Soon enough all of the un- captured Loonatics were in the same position. "Sharze. Drop the girls and surrender." Ace ordered.

"As you command." Sharze said. He dropped them. "But I didn't say I was going to surrender that easily."

The four girls ran back to their team's side.

"What do you mean? What did you do to my sister?"

"Frost. I mean you have to beat me. Splick did what ever he did with her."

Frost shot her bewildered expression at Splick. He grinned, his razor teeth exposed.

"Frost!" Todd and Thorn said at the same time, "Frost he's lying, Sammy beat Splick!"

"And she will be here inexactly four seconds." Jasper said. She was right.

"Sammy!" Frost gasped.

"Frost! We need to get our clan out now!"

"Why?"

"Something else is coming. Something big. Something that we won't be able to stop."

"But we…"

"No Frost. Sammy's right." Krystal said.

"But…"

"No. We have to get the clan out. Now."

"Ya. And where are we supposed to go? Huh? You didn't think of that did you? Sammy! You always jump to conclusions! You never think things through! How do you know something's coming-" Frost was not pleased with her sister at all.

"Frost Elizabeth Wolf. I can sense it! You of all people should know that fact." The words stung like acid in Sammy's mouth, but she needed to convince her sister of what she knew was true.

Thorn gasped. "Sharze! How can you think that way!"

"Easily."

"Your simply cruel!"

"I know."

The other Loonatics looked from Sharze to Thorn and then back to Sharze.

"He thinks watching Sammy and Frost fight is amusing." Todd explained.

"Oh." Ace said, "Why?"

"He likes watching the same sides fight." Todd replied.

"Mhmm." Duck mumbled "Wait! I got an idea!"

"Wow. That's a first." Thorn said under her breath. Lucky for her only Duck and Lexi heard her. Lexi giggled. Duck glared at her. Thorn smiled back at the mallard.

"Stupid dog." Duck muttered under his breath earning a brain-blast in the butt from Lexi. "Hey, watch the feathers."

"So Duck, what was your idea?" Ace asked.

"Oh that my brilliant idea is… hey, What'cha know I forgot." Duck sighed.

"Well now, that's really unusual." Thorn smirked.

"Thorn, give it a rest will ya." Ace instructed.

"Fine."

The Loonatics had completely forgot about Sharze who was watching them with amusement as they all tried to get Sammy and Frost to stop fighting.

"Frost, Sam, Chillax." Luke said.

"Frost." Came a different voice.

"Justin?" Frost asked as her eyes scanned the room.

"Frost calm down." Justin instructed.

"How… how did you find me?" Frost asked confused.

"I always know where you are." He replied stepping into view. He was a wolf anthro, the same dark brown hair as Frost, bluish-green eyes with only one star pupil, his fur was pure white. Frost pushed through the small crowd, when she got part them she sprinted gracefully towards him.

Frost jumped into his arms and wrapped her around his neck. She locked her legs around his middle.

"Shhh." Justin whispered stroking Frost's hair. Frost buried her face in his chest and started to cry. "Shhh." Justin comforted her. "It's gonna be okay. Frost look at me." Frost slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Frost it's okay. We're gonna be fine."

"Your not. I made your shirt all wet." Frost whimpered.

"I'm not sure how I'll survive." He chuckled kissing her forehead as he set her lightly on her feet and whipping away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Aww so touching." Sharze pretended to wipe away a tear. All their heads turned towards him. "Have we forgotten what we were talking about hmm?" He asked pointedly.

"Of course not. Please continue." Ace said.

"Yes of course. Now, for me to surrender you will have to beat me in a head-to-head duel. If I win I get to kill Storm."

"And if we win?" Ace asked

"Then you can keep Storm and I wont reveal the little secret. Deal?"

Tech growled fiercely.

"Deal." But it wasn't Ace who answered, it was Storm. A growl came form Sammy and Tech.

"Storm! Are you crazy? You can't put your own life on the line!" Jasper yelled.

"Yes I can. It's my life."

"Oh come on Storm-" Jasper whined.

"Don't you 'oh come on' me Jasper! It's my stupid life! I can do whatever the hell I want with it!" Storm growled.

Jasper winced at the sharp words, "Storm, be reasonable! Please!"

"No Jasper! Not this time."

"Storm!" Tech yelled.

"Enough!" Sammy cried.

"Ugh! It's my fudgin' life! Why do you care?"

"Because your family." Jasper's voice broke. She whipped away tear that had managed to escape even when she was trying so hard to fight back.

Frost walked up to Storm and put a hand on her shoulder. "If your life is what you want to gamble with, then I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks Frost." Storm hugged the wolf that had once risked her life for the team. Frost hugged her back.

When they separated Sharze spoke, "So we have a deal then?"

"I… uh… yes." Was all Ace could say before Amy hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. Olive did the same to Tech. Tech looked at Storm.

'I love you.' He mouthed.

'I love you too.' Storm mouthed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Chapter Three! Can you guess who lied? Sorry I haven't been writing Authors notes lately. I had nothing to say. Please review! 8D

Tech + Storm= L_ve

Do you know what the missing letter is?

Yes I'm hyper.

Chapter Three: Liar

"Okay, both of you I want a good fair match." Tech instructed Ace and Sharze as the circled each other. Ace and Sharze were preparing to fight in the training room. "No powers allowed. Ace that means you cant use you Guardian Strike Swords powers. The first one to pin the other down for three seconds wins."

"Alright." Ace sighed.

"Ready…and…FIGHT!" Tech yelled.

Sharze lunged at Ace but he dodged him with lightning speed. Ace lunged at Sharze but he jumped over the black and yellow bunny who went flying onto flying into a wall instead.

"ACE!" Lexi and Amy shrieked. Lexi glared at Amy but she ignored her.

Meanwhile Storm was sitting in the main room by herself, she had her arms wrapped around her knees and tears trickling down her cheeks. Jasper _was_ her best friend, but now she completely ignored her. Rev zipped past her only to come to an immediate stop.

"Storm? Are you okay?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I…I don't know what to do." She confessed looking into Rev's light-green eyes and started to cry more.

"Don't worry, Ace will most likely beat Sharze!" Rev said trying to cheer the young girl up. Rev and Thorn were the only ones who new about her and Tech. They had sworn to keep it secret until they told the rest of the team. Including Zadavia.

"And if he doesn't?" Storm's voice broke on the last word.

"Then we'll figure something out." Rev replied putting his arm around her shoulders. Storm leaned into him and Rev comforted the scared and confused coyote.

"Thanks Rev. You really do live up to your reputation."

"And what would that be?"

"That you can cheer anyone up." Storm smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Rev winked and squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Do you really think Sharze will fight fair?" Storm asked.

"With everyone else in the room, I would think so." Rev replied cheerfully. "Storm, I gotta go take over for Tech, see you later." Rev zoomed out of sight.

After a minute Tech walked into the room, when he saw Storm he jogged over to her.

"Storm! Hey don't cry. Ace is whippin' some bad guy butt out there." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Storm buried her face in against his chest. "Shhh its fine."

Tech pulled Storm's chin up and cradled her face in his hands. When he dropped his hands Storm grabbed them with her own.

"Tech?" She asked.

"Yes Storm."

"Uh… um… I just don't know what to do." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Storm all I know is that Ace is beating Sharze and that you matter to me more than anything else in the world. You are my life. Before it was just night. No stars, no moon, just black. And then you came along and everything changed. You brought the seasons. It was no longer just black, there was light, there were stars, and there was a moon.

"And every time I saw your face, it was morning, there was miles of countryside, birds singing, wind sighing, and then there was you. You were there. Hair blowing in the wind, you were singing a beautiful song. One that blew me away every time you sang it, I love you Storm."

"That was beautiful Tech. You said something about a song? What were the words?"

"Um… they went like, I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me-"

"_I'd Lie."_

"What?"

"It's a song I know. It's called _I'd Lie._ I don't know why your fantasy would have that song in it though."

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice asked.

"No." They both said looking at Lexi.

"I overheard your little poem thingy Tech. Are you and Storm… ya know?"

"Yes." Storm said quietly.

Lexi squealed and tackled Storm in a hug. "Yay! For how long?"

"Uh… two weeks. And don't tell any one!" Tech answered.

"Fine. But you guys should." The black and pink bunny replied.

"Lexi?" Storm asked.

"Ya."

"Um, can you tell Jasper I'm sorry."

"I can try. She won't listen to any of us."

Storm put her face in her hands, "It's all my fault!" She cried. Tech wrapped his arms around her.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is Tech! You were to busy yelling at me to don't do this that you didn't see her face!"

"Storm."

"No Tech. Not this time. I won't listen."

"Please Storm. I need you to listen." Tech begged Storm shook her head stubbornly. Tech sighed giving up. He wasn't in the mood to get into a fight. Especially with Storm, "Ok you win. I don't feel like getting struck by lightning." Storm and Lexi giggled.

"Why ever would you think that?" Storm laughed

"Gee, I have no idea." Tech replied. Storm smiled, she knew she could joke around all she wanted but the time would come to see who the winner is. She really wished that she hadn't got everyone into this situation.

Lexi squealed, "Aww! You two are adorable together!"

"Lexi? If you squeal all the time then how does your super hearing cope?" Storm smirked.

"Storm!" Lexi crossed her arms and Storm burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" she whined.

"Yes it is!"

Lexi shook her head and skipped away towards the training room.

Suddenly Sharze appeared in front of the two coyotes, he grabbed Storm by the arm and pulled her off the couch and onto her feet.

"You're coming with me!" He snarled.

"Sharze! Don't touch her!" Ace yelled, "I beat you fair and square. Leave Storm alone."

"Nah I'll pass on that one."

"Good! I'll be glad to get rid of one mocker. Take her." Duck said enthusiastically.

"Ok. Bye bye!" And with that Sharze disappeared with Storm.

All the Loonatics and guardians glared at Duck, "What did I do?" he asked. Thorn kicked him, Lexi brain blasted his butt and Sammy smacked him upside the head. "Oh. Sorry." He hit his own forehead.

While all this was happening Jasper and Avery were sitting in the background. Jasper had her eyes glued to the floor. Avery was staring at the little group who was yelling at Duck.

"Alright! Enough!" Ace yelled. Silence filled the room.

"Ugh! Will everyone stop thinking! You're giving me a headache!" Thorn exclaimed. "That's better." She said.

"Ok then. Back to what I was saying, we should go and get Storm back. Now." Ace said, "Jasper come on. Lets go."

"No." She replied.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?" Rev asked.

"Because it's not my problem."

"Jasper! That's crazy! Storm's your best friend!" Lexi cried.

"Was my best friend."

"Oh will you stop fighting!" Olive yelled.

Once again the room fell silent.

"I'll stay with Jasper if you want." Avery said.

"No. Jasper you _are _coming with us and you_ will _help us get Storm back. Is that clear." Ace said.

"Fine." Jasper snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Plan B

The Loonatics were on their way to Shadow Woods to find Sharze. When they got there, they followed Sammy to a small clearing where a row of cloaked figures was standing. They were Darkners.

"Very good Splif. We send you out to get one but you brought the whole group." The one in the middle said.

"Splif?" The Loonatics asked.

"No way. What did you do with my sister?" Frost yelled.

"Oh, we just killed her a minute ago."

"Liar." Thorn growled.

"Ok, we have her locked up in a cell and you will be joining her soon and then you can watch you beloved Storm die. Ok there happy?"

"No."

"Good, GET THEM!"

The Darkners ice-cold hands grabbed the Loonatics roughly while the guardians were tied up tightly.

Ace sighed, "So much for Plan A."

The Darkners pushed the Loonatics into the dense forest to their base camp. The Loonatics were thrown into a cell with iron bars. In that cell was Sammy huddled with another wolf anthro.

"Dad?" Frost asked.

"Frost?" his head snapped up.

"Dad?" she asked again.

"Yeah. It's me."

"But… why are you here?"

"I tried to protect Sam."

"Oh."

"Yeah, that didn't go so well…." He trailed off.

Ace sighed, "Well on to Plan B."

"Whats Plan B?" Avery asked.

"Well the first half is to get you out."

"Yeah that's a good idea. What's the second half?" Trish asked.

"He hasn't got that far yet." Todd answered.

"Well can we please do the first half of the plan? It would be nice to get some air." Amy asked.

"Sure. Rev?"

Rev nodded and quickly untied the guardians sine they couldn't teleport out of it.

"Ah sweet air!" Amy praised.

"Ok! I got it!" Ace exclaimed as dark clouds began to form on the horizon. "Duck, Jasper?" Ace asked.

"Yeah?" Duck asked.

"What." Jasper snapped.

"Jasper? How long have you and Storm known each other?"

Jasper looked up at him, "Since we were eleven. Why?"

"I need to know why Sharze chose today."

Jasper looked around her eyes locking on the clouds that were creeping closer towards them. Her eyes widened.

"You were there to weren't you?" Thorn asked.

Tears came to Jaspers eyes.

"What?" Ace asked.

"It was Storm and my fourteenth birthday, we were celebrating together like always there was a really big storm coming and we decided to go out in it…"

(Flashback)

(Jasper's point of view)

"Hey Storm! Look at that lightning!" I yelled pointing over to a tree that was missed by an inch.

"Whoa! That was close!" Storm shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Storm! Jasper! Mom said to come in!" We both turned our heads towards Storm's ten year old little sister Ali who was running towards us. When she got to us another flash of lightning sliced the sky.

"Lets go!" Storm shouted taking off through the forest Ali and I chased after her we easily caught up to Storm. It surprised me how easily Ali could keep up with us. The three of us burst out of the trees it was only a little farther to the house then we spotted Storms other little sister, Lilly she was five running as fast as her little legs could take her towards us.

She was roughly twenty meters away when a flash of lightning split the sky….

"LILLY!" We screamed. The lightning had hit Lilly.

Storm Ali and I all ran to the toddler's side, she wasn't breathing well.

"MOM!" Storm screamed.

"Yes honey, you three need to come in your soaked to the skin-" She stopped dead. "LILLY! What happened?"

"She got hit by lightning…" Ali answered through sobs.

(End flashback)

(Normal point of view)

"We took her to the hospital, but she was dead when we arrived…" Jasper trailed off."

"Oh Jasper… I'm so sorry!" Lexi whispered.

"I was like one of the family, our parents were friends… when I moved there, Storm had been there for me, she helped me, it was like we were friends the moment we laid eyes on each other." Jasper squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears.

"Jasper…" Avery walked forward and sat beside her, Jasper leaned into him burring her face in her hands. Avery gently rocked her back and forth.

They all jumped at the sound of drums.

"Let me go!" They heard Storm shout.

"Not a chance." Sharze said in his normal growling voice.

Storm was thrown roughly to the ground, Sharze pulled out a bloodstained dagger and circled her, the wind started to roar lightning sliced the sky. Storm thought for a moment she could control weather right so maybe she could use it to her advantage. Lightning split the sky once again Storm's eyes glowed amber as she made the wind pick up even more.

"Lilly this is for you." She whispered to the wind. Lightning struck, thunder rolled, a dagger fell, a body crashed to the ground, a last breath was taken, and a life was lost forever. Storm took a deep breath, Darkners fled from the forest. Sharze was finally defeated. For good this time.

Jasper and Storm were friends again and every thing was good again.

Duck took a deep breath before he apologized to Jasper. He already apologized to Storm.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I didn't think that that would happen. I really am sorry." Duck apologized.

"I know Duck. And you know what?"

"Wha? What do I know?" He asked

"Someday when were all dead, I'll look at you and say and I thought you where a jerk then." She grinned and surprisingly, Duck smiled back.


End file.
